Soulsilvershipping Oneshots
by WeisheitLass
Summary: Various oneshots, all focused around Soulsilvershipping, Lyra, and Silver!
1. Lyra- Mere Memories

_Boom!_

Lyra crouched under the covers of her bed, hiding from the thunder and lightning.

_Boom!_

With a little yelp, Lyra pulled the covers tighter around her, shaking with fear. Lyra's mother chose that time to open her bedroom door and slip into the eight-year-olds room, carrying a cup of tea.

"Lyra?" The woman called. Lyra's mother was a pretty thing, with elbow-length hair the color of light chocolate, and soft hazel eyes. Her looks, in fact, weren't that different from the looks of the Lyra that would soon, in a few years, defeat Lance, the champion of Johto. She smiled when she saw the quivering lump under the covers that was Lyra.

"Hi, Sweetie-Cakes." Leann smiled at the form of her daughter. At the sound of her mothers voice so close to her ear, Lyra poked her head out. At the flash of lightning through the window, however, Lyra pulled her head back under. Her mother set the cup of tea down on Lyra's bedside table and poked Lyra through the blankets.

Lyra's head popped back out and she uttered a squeak of protest. "Hey!" Leann smiled down at her.

"You know what thunder is?" Leann peered down at Lyra as the young girl flinched when thunder split the air. Lyra shook her head, brown eyes wide.

"No." Lyra's mother chuckled.

"Well, do you want to know?" Leann teased.

"Yes, yes, tell me, tell me!" Reaching a small hand out from underneath the covers, Lyra grasped her mother's wrist. Leann laughed again.

"Okay, then, come now, sit up and I'll tell you." She pulled the covers away from Lyra and wrapped her arm around the girl. "Lightning is caused when Raikou and Zapdos, two Legendary Pokemon, released their electric energy at the same time. Thunder is just the sound that lightning makes. Sure, it might be loud and scary, but that doesn't mean that Raikou or Zapdos is mad. They're just releasing extra energy." By the end of Leann's explanation, Lyra's eyes were wide.

"I never knew…" Lyra breathed, shocked (no pun intended…) at the 'science' behind thunder and lightning.

Smiling, Leann hugged her daughter close, and asked, "Do you want to go down stairs and play some board games? I have some more tea waiting down in the kitchen." At Lyra's reluctant look, Leann added, "Or would you like to make some hot chocolate?" Lyra shot out from underneath her mothers arm at the words, _hot chocolate_, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah yeah, hot chocolate! Hot chocolate!" Smiling at her daughter's antics, the mother wrapped her arm around her daughter once more, and together, they headed downstairs.


	2. Silver- Pity is Not a Sin

Something small, like dinner cooked wrong. That's how it always began.

Then yelling. Voices so loud they hurt the young child's ears

Next was the slamming of doors. _Slam! Boom!_

And finally, the, _'I'm moving out and you can't make me stay!'_

Then Silver cried on his bed.

He should have been used to his parents arguing. It happened every other night, and it was always his mother that threatened to leave. She was a very beautiful woman, with a soft smile and long, flaming red hair and soft grey eyes. Whenever Silver went out, say, to the store with his mother, he always heard the comments.

_Wow!_

_Did you see her?_

_See! Look! She's over there!_

The comments were always paired with stares, stares that followed Silver and his mother through out the store. They always made his mother smile softly, and she would lift up little Silver and whisper to him, _"Can you hear them?"_ She would then laugh softly and say, _"They always talk like we can't hear them, but we can, can't we? And we can see them stare. When somebody stares at you, Silver, just wave to them."_ Silver would smile as Emery put him back down. As they walked, Silver would smile and wave at all the people, and pokemon, who stared. Some waved back. Some dropped their gazes. Emery would smile and nod to her son, her eyes twinkling.

But she was a different person at home. Her voice could get so loud; it made Silver clamp his hands over his ears. Usually it was Silver's father who started the arguments, but his mother could blow up just as fast.

And the threats to move out? They never happen. But tonight, tonight was different.

Silver's mother burst into the eight year olds room, fury blazing in her eyes, such a fury that her soft eyes turning rock solid. Silver's head lifted, tears still running down his face.

"We are leaving." Emery said stiffly. Silver's lower lip quivered. "You have five minutes to pack your things." With that, she slammed the bedroom door, leaving Silver sitting on his bed with wide eyes. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. _Pack my things? Leaving?_

He, however, had no choice but to obey. Hurrying, he got a suitcase out of his closet and began to run around his little room, grabbing things of shelves and drawers, yanking things out of his closet, even rolling up the small rug in the middle of his room. Emery popped her head in as Silver zipped up his suitcase.

"Come." She ordered. "We're leaving."

So Silver left the little house he had grown up in, one hand holding on to his mothers, the other dragging his suitcase. He didn't notice the fact that Emery didn't have one. Soon, they made their way to a PokéCenter in the nearest town, and Emery went up to Nurse Joy to get a room.

Silver sat down on a bench next to his mother while they waited for nurse Joy to come back down. Glancing around, he noticed people, and pokémon giving him pitiful, sympathetic looks. Eventually, he just decided to avoid the looks and scowl at the floor, slouching on the bench. The looks and sympathy made him angry. He hated pity and all forms.

Once Nurse Joy had brought Silver's suitcase up to their room, Emery picked up her son and together, they went up onto the second floor and into their room. Almost immediately once they we through the door and it was closed, Emery dropped her son and sat down on the bed, her face in her hands. She was crying.

"I don't like them." Silver muttered, sitting down on the bed next to his mother. "They look like they pity me. Like they pity _us_." Emery looked down at her son, eyes still sparkling with tears.

"Pity is not a sin, Silver. Please remember that." She whispered, and pulled him close.


	3. Soulsilver: How I REALLY Feel About You

SILVER POV ((kind of you'll see hohoho yes you will))

"I hope you know, it's all for you. Everything. The training, the battles.

The heartbreak.

Yeah, I'll admit it, every time I see you, my heart jumps a little. I'll admit that I love everything about you. Your smile… your hair… your eyes… Even the way you say my name. But sometimes, I just wish you'd go away. I can't stand being so close to somebody, but so far away. I feel that way when I stand on my mothers' grave.

She died when I was ten. It had been terrible. Imagine a little ten-year-old stuck without the only person in the world who cared him, his only relative his abusing father, and in top of that, lost among the streets of Johto. The only home this particular child has is a room at a PokéCenter, but he would never be able to pay for that, as the only money he has is the little that his mother has. He is desperate. He doesn't want to go to an orphanage, and has too much pride for his own good. But really…

What was I supposed to do?

Well, I'll answer that for you. Mother and I had been out, alone, so I took her body back to the PokéCenter. It was tiring, but we weren't that far away. Oh, what I sight we must have been; a ten-year-old boy dragging the body of a woman into a PokéCenter. Of course, Nurse Joy came rushing over, and she asked what had happened. I only told her that Mother had just died. Surprisingly, she didn't pry, and even allowed me to stay at the PokéCenter for as long as I needed to. So, remember all those times you asked me where I lived? Well, there you go. I'll admit that I started falling apart after she died. The only person in the person in the world who cared for me, loved me even, had died. Gone. Gone forever. I was officially alone for the first time.

And then I met you.

That was back when we were thirteen, young and free. Or, at least you were. You asked what I was doing outside that lab, and I pushed you back. Then, after we both got our starters, you gave me back my Trainer Card, and it was like a firework went off inside me. That was twice we had met in three days, and I was beginning to feel that it wasn't just a coincidence that we kept meeting up.

You can laugh, but I know now that fate brought us together.

Of course, I'd never tell you any of this. Not in a million years. I'm not shy, I just… See, what if you don't… feel the same way about me? Then what would I do? Because really, sometimes I swear that I exist only for you. I'd be nothing without you; I'll admit that too. Really, I'd be lost without you. I wouldn't know what to do without you.

So, Lyra, I'll tell you this:

The reason you never cross my mind because you're always on my mind.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you."

…

Lyra dropped the paper in shock. When she had picked up the paper that had slipped out of Silver's bag, she hadn't expected this. No, she hadn't expected anything _close_ to this. Maybe a list of supplies, or something, but not this.

_Silver loved her?_

Since when?

How?

_Why?_

Of course, Lyra returned the feelings, so Silver needn't worry, but how would she tell him that she found the letter? He had never intended for her to see it, obviously.

So, how would she tell him?

The next day, Lyra, with the note stuffed in her pocket, went out extra early to find Silver. The first place she checked was the PokéCenter he was staying in. Not there. The dragons den? Not there either. Lyra's own house? Nope. The Indigo Plateau? No— Wait. Red hair? Black jacket? That's him!

Lyra rushed up to the redhead.

"Silver!" She giggled. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Silver frowned. His face was flushed, as if he'd been running around a lot.

"What do you want? I'm busy. Can't you ever leave me alone? Why do I always see you at the worst times? I'm looking for something, now go away." He said this all very fast.

Lyra stared at Silver's forehead, instead of his eyes, and said nonchalantly, "Well, I found something of yours yesterday. It fell out of your backpack." Silver's eyes widened.

"Did you read—I mean, where—I mean, give it back!" He exclaimed, his face turning ever redder.

Lyra pulled the paper out of her pocket, took a deep breath and handed it back. "It's really nice. Really sweet. I like it." Silver, if possible, blushed even more.

"But—I—not for you—someone else—" Silver invented wildly, sputtering. Lyra smiled.

"I saw my name, Silver, you don't need to make things up. It's okay." Silver's whole face was now bright red.

He stuttered, "W-w-well—I—y-you don't—I don't—" Lyra looked up into his eyes; metallic steel met warm chocolate. "I mean…." He blinked rapidly, obviously flustered. "Do you—Well, I-I-I mean... D-do you—?" He trailed off.

"I think I can answer all of your questions." Lyra said, slowly but sweetly, grinning. Silver's face changed faster than traffic lights; from red, to a pale white, then to a sick looking green, and finally back to red. Lyra's grin got bigger.

Without any hesitation, or any thought about the fact that they were standing amongst crowds of people waiting to battle the Elite Four, Lyra reached up and grabbed the front of Silver's jacket, pulling him down.

Their lips met.

It was like fireworks went of in Silver's brain, clearing the dust that remained. He had known that he belonged with Lyra, but… _This_ is where he belongs.

**AN: THE FEELS PLS I CANNOT EVEN**

**THE FEELS. THE FEELS EVERYWHERE.**

**Ahh, Silvy Wilvy. Yes we love you so~**


End file.
